An Elsa Encounter
by Mindcast8800
Summary: A love and drama story about Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa) I'm really bad at summaries but I promise that you wont regret reading this :)
1. The Beggining

"Elsa?" a strange voice called."Elsa, wake up!" the same voice called again but this time louder then the last.

The only reply Elsa gave was a tired moan. but suddenly, Elsa sprang up from her bed, Jack laughed knowing that the chocolate bacon would eventually wake her. Elsa rubbed her eyes an walked to the bathroom. She stripped down her clothes and turned on the water to the shower.

Elsa asked "how was work yesterday?".

"Shitty, as usual" an unhappy Jack Frost replied.

"What happened this time?" Elsa replied as she walked into the shower.

"My boss told me that if I don't do something big for the company I'll be fired" Jack ran the water from the sink and brushed his pearly white teeth.

"Well what does he mean by something big?" Elsa was slightly confused.

"I have no clue, I guess I've got to figure this one out on my own" Jack turned off the water and put on some pants and a casual T-shirt.

Elsa turned off the water and put on a towel, she walked towards her wardrobe and put on some blue jeans and a tang top. Jack stared at her as she got dressed thinking to himself how beautiful she looked. They walked to the kitchen table and sat down across from each other, both devouring the chocolate bacon as they talked more about Elsa's classes in college and Jacks work. It was a hot and humid saturday and none of them had plans.

"Hey, you wanna rent a movie?" Jack asked.

"Sure" Elsa replied "we don't have anything to do anyways".

Jack and Elsa walked out of their apartment and to Jacks car. Jack held the door open for Elsa and she smiled back at him. Jack drove to the nearest redbox. They both took about five minutes to choose the movie. When they got back to the apartment, Elsa's phone rang

"Hello?...yes...ok so at 7:00?...ok bye".

"Who was that?" Jack asked confused.

"It was Anna, she wants us to go to her house party, well Kristoffs house party really" Elsa said.

"That sounds pretty fun" Jack said.

"Ya, just don't get drunk like last time" Elsa laughed

"Screw you" Jack said joking as he started the movie.

Elsa just laughed. The rest of the evening was filled with movies and makeouts. They eventually got bored with the movies and concentrated on them making out. It lasted for a good 2 hours or so until they realized the time, it was 6:30. They both broke apart from each other and just stared at one another until Elsa finally walked over to their room and threw on a decent looking blue dress that was slightly loose. Jack put on blue jeans, a black button down shirt, a coat and some sneakers. They both walked to Jacks car and got in.

"Off we go" Jack said smiling at Elsa

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short but I just want to see if you guys want me to post more, please write and don't be too hard on me since it is my first time writing any big story for a lot of people. Thanks so much :)**


	2. The Party (Part 1)

Jack and Elsa drove into Kristoffs driveway, they walked out of the car, gave each other a kiss and walked up to the front door.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" Elsa spoke. Elsa noticing all the flowers that Anna had planted in the front yard and all the ice sculptures Kristoff had made, not to mention the house was enormous.

"Ya, this place is...wow" Jack said agreeing with Elsa's comment.

Jack rang the doorbell, Anna greeted the two and gave Elsa a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It has been forever since I have seen you Elsa" Anna said with a smile.

"Anna, It's only been a two weeks" Elsa replied.

"Well it feels like forever" Anna said as she gestured them in.

"This place is beautiful Anna" Elsa pointed out.

"Thank you" Anna chuckled.

As Elsa and Anna caught up with each other, Jack went to the kitchen, only to find his best friend Kristoff.

"Sup man" Jack said "pass me a beer will you"

"Of course" Kristoff laughed. He handed Jack a beer but pulled back at the last second "Don't drink too much this time".

"That's what Elsa told me" Jack joked as he took the beer from Krisroffs hands.

Kristoff smiled and laughed until he finally suppressed his laughter and asked "When are you gonna ask her to marry you?"

"I don't know man, I don't want to ask her too quickly" Jack said faking a smile.

"KRISTOFF" an angry Anna called "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE".

"fuck" Kristoff exclaimed "sorry dude I'll talk to you later".

Kristoff walked out of the kitchen wondering what Anna wanted now and why she was so pissed.

"What do you want honey?" Kristoff asked.

"DID YOU DO THIS!?" Anna asked getting even more angry with every word.

"Do wha-oh shit". Kristoff spoke with a surprised look

"well I'm waiting" Anna said crossing her arms and tapping her right foot on the floor repeatedly.

**A/N: I really apologize for not updating, i have been super busy with homework and crap and I promise im not usually going to leave off with a cliff hanger but I really needed to update. also from monday to thursday I will have a state mandated test but I swear I will attempt to update every few days, once again I am supper sorry but leave a review saying either to continue or what to add to the story. If you do decide to leave a review of what I will add, I will shout you out and most likely use you're idea, Thanks again and I absolutely love you guys and I am also sorry for the shortness of the chapter but they will get longer and there will be more 'action' too thanks :)**


	3. The Party (part 2)

"I-I swear I didn't do a thing" Kristoff attempted to convince her

"H-how,why, when" Anna was truly at a loss of words

Elsa walked over and what she saw made her jaw drop, a used condom.

"I'm telling you the truth Anna" Kristoff attempted to comfort her by putting his arms around her shoulders but she threw him off and walked towards the couches in the living room, she took a seat and a tear ran down her face.

"W-why would you do this? I thought you l-loved me"

"I swear, I didn't do anything"

The fact of Elsa even seeing the condom made her shiver, she was nowhere near ready for sex yet she knew Jack would eventually get carried away and it would happen. Elsa only hoped that Anna had not yet done it with Kristoff.

Anna broke down in tears and ran out of the house.

"Who the fuck would do this to me, frame me" Kristoff knew someone did this for a reason but who he thought "Elsa, you know it wasn't me righ-"

"Kristoff just, no" Elsa left the house going after her heartbroken sister

"Jack, you believe me right?" Kristoff starting doubting himself _"Had I done it with someone" _he thought to himself "_No, I wouldn't...Would i?" _he once again doubted.

"Dude, lets find the douche bag that framed you" Jack spoke patting Kristoffs back

Kristoff let out a light chuckle "Thanks man" and he went through the back door so Anna would not see them leave.

"He wouldn't do something like this Anna, I know men, and he would not do this" Elsa told Anna

The only response was her crying and sniffing. Elsa took Anna's hand in hers and Anna looked up at Elsa. Elsa pulled back both of Anna's braids and said "Anna, you are the most beautiful girl I know, and any man who dates you would DEFINITLY not try to mess up your relationship with you. Now lets fix you're make-up and go inside, I'm sure he has a perfect explanation for this" _"He better had" _Elsa thought to herself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, once again I understand it is short but I have a HUGE test for 4 days straight and its a pain in he ass, sorry for typos and since this chapter is short I will tell you this: There will going to be some "interesting" parts in 2 or three chapters but for now I'm laying out the main story. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for typos. Plz give me feedback, I need it for motivation to write cause I love writing this fan fiction but if you aren't into it, whats the point? ok well bye-bye.**


	4. The Party (Final)

Elsa helped Anna fix her make up and took her hand, they walked out of the car and to the front door, Anna took a deep breath and they stepped in the house.

"Kristoff, are you here, Kristoff?" Elsa asked yet there was no response "I'll call him ok Anna?"

"Mhm" She managed to say attempting to cover up that she was crying but failing.

"Don't look so down, I promise you it is an honest mistake that he made, maybe it wasn't his or maybe you guys did do it and you don't remember" Elsa told her trying to cheer her up.

"I swear, we didn't have sex." Anna snapped back.

"Ok, ok i'm just listing possibilities" Elsa told her.

Anna just gave out a sigh and sat down on the sofa as Elsa dialed in Kristoff's number, the next ten seconds were filled with an awkward silence both wanting to say a lot but not finding the words nor were both of them in the mood to speak so they sat in silence.

"Hello?...Where the hell are you?...Why?...Ugh okay, me and Anna are on our way"

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"There looking for someone who could have framed Kristioff" Elsa explained "I told you there was nothing to worry about"

Elsa and Anna walked out to the car and Elsa started up the car and started driving to the destination, "321 Arendelle Lane" she read. "That's the address to where Jack and Kristoff are"

Anna stared out the window and the car was filled with silence until Elsa said "Don't look so sad, I told you there was a perfect explanation for this little incident"

"I don't know if I can trust him though" Anna sighed

"What!?" Elsa was shocked with the words Anna had just spoke "Can't trust him? You guys have been together for 3 years now and you can't trust him?"

"Well, I can't be one hundred percent sure." Anna finally turned to look at Elsa.

"Look, If there is one thing to be sure of, its that Kristoff would never, EVER, go behind your relationship and" Elsa attempted to look for the word and what she said had shocked her "Fuck some other girl"

They both gasped at Elsa's word choice and Elsa quickly regretted it because she had never cursed in front of her sister.

"I-I'm sorry" Elsa finally said after some time "I was in the heat of the moment."

**A/N: And there you have it. I apologize for this being super late and i have no excuses but here it is. Hope you enjoyed I have no time to fix typos but I may go back. Any way have a wonderful day my fellow Jelsa shippers :)**


	5. The mystery (part 1)

After the words that Elsa had just spoken, the rest of the ride was silent until they had finally arrived at a completely black house.

"what the hell?" Elsa questioned if this address was to correct one, she double checked by calling Kristoff's phone once more, but there was no response.

Both the girls waited a minute, examining the spooky looking house until they finally decided to take a step outside the car. They both walked to the front door and the number on the house read "666".

"Well that isn't frightening at all" Anna spoke clearly being sarcastic. Elsa knocked but there was no response. She knocked once more but still nothing.

"What should we do?" Anna questioned

"I think they might be in trouble", without thinking Elsa grabbed the doorknob but it was locked. "We have to try the back" Elsa and Anna ran towards the back of the house but the sliding glass door was covered with some kind of construction paper. They both attempted to pull it open but that was locked to.

"Gimme your phone" Anna demanded. Elsa handed her phone over and Anna quickly dialed a three digit number. 9-1-1. Anna explained the problem and within three minutes the police came to the scene and broke down the door. the house was dark, in fact it was pitch black. The only source of light was the policeman's flashlight. Anna trembled when they came to a room that smelt like rotting meat. The flashlights were pointed at the front of a door. The policeman opened the door only to find a butcher room with hanging cows and pigs. The 4 men examined the room carefully when they found a lever behind one of the hanging corpses. The man pulled the lever and a little safe opened revealing a key with a note. The note read, "Key to the cellar, beware of dead humans".

* * *

**A/N: I am sincerely sorry for this is my shortest chapter yet. I promise I will update more often since school has ended. Thank you and don't forget to review and rate.**


End file.
